Annes Dagbok
by Sazzy
Summary: Den här skrev jag när jag var ganska liten, alltså inte så bra. Den handlar om Tom Dolders (Voldemorts) lillasyster Anne, jaa... läs på!


Anne gick på Hogwarts för typ 50 år sedan.  
  
Anne var jättenervös, hon skulle just gå igenom spärren, hon började springa, hon sprang så fort hon kunde och blundade. Så var hon igenom, efter en stund kom hennes äldre bror Tom. Tom var ett geni, han var prefekt, och bäst i alla ämnen. Han gick i Slytherin och gick femte året, Alla lärare gillade Tom . Anne var precis tvärtemot. Hon var klumpig, osmart & hon hade ingenting emot mugglare.  
  
"Snälla Tom, kan jag få sitta med dej" sa hon.  
  
"Nej, jag ska sitta med mina kompisar, skitunge"  
  
Anne blev lite ledsen och satte sej själv. Det kom en flicka och frågade om hon fick sätta sej  
  
"Okej"  
  
"Bra vad heter du?"  
  
"Anne och du?"  
  
"Martha, har du några syskon?"  
  
"Ja, en bror som går i Slytherin, där vill inte jag komma"  
  
"Nej jag har hört att Slytherinarna hatar sådana som jag, som har mugglarbakgrund, jag har föresten en tvilling som heter Zelda"  
  
De fortsatte att prata, i flera timmar. Efter ett tag kom en flicka som var lik Martha och två andra tjejer.  
  
"Hej vi heter Zelda, Mathilda och Myrtle"  
  
Det var alltså Zelda.  
  
"Jag heter Anne"  
  
Dom satte sej ner och vi började prata. Tåget saktade in, när vi kom ut märkte vi att det var kallt och blåsigt, och regnade. De började ro över sjön. En båt välte men dom kom snabbt upp igen. Vi kom in i Entréhallen, vad stort det var.  
  
"Skynda på flickor titta kan ni göra någon annan gång, nu börjar sorteringen"  
  
Vi gick in i stora salen och ställde upp oss.  
  
En hatt stod på en pall  
  
"Ni ska prova hatten så får ni se vilket elevhem ni ska gå i"  
  
"Mathilda Andrews"  
  
Mathilda gick upp och satte sej på pallen.  
  
"RAVENCLAW" skrek hatten så att jag hoppa till.  
  
"Zelda Boat"  
  
"RAVENCLAW" skrek hatten igen. Mathilda jublade.  
  
"Martha Boat"  
  
Martha sprang upp och satte sej på pallen.  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
Bottel, Ceasar, Christiansen, Cabhot, Dart det var ganska många innan.  
  
"Anne Dolder"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
Jag sprang bort till dom andra. Nu måste Myrtle hamna i Ravenclaw med.  
  
Vi halvsov, men ändå spända genom resten av sorteringen. Till slut så...  
  
"Myrtle Zefanii"  
  
Det dröjde en stund innan hatten sa något.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF" vi blev besvikna. Stackars Myrtle.  
  
11 november  
  
"Jag känner på mej att något är i görningen" Anne och de andra gick igenom korridoren, de var på väg att leta upp Myrtle.  
  
"Vänta jag måste gå på toa" sa Martha  
  
"Ok"  
  
De började gå mot flicktoaletten.  
  
"Titta!" sa Anne och tvärstannade  
  
"Vadå titta" sa Mathilda  
  
"Hemligheternas kammare har öppnats, vilken kammare?"  
  
"Ehh... vi borde nog säga något till prof. Dippet"  
  
De sprang iväg. Igenom korridorer tills...  
  
"Var är vi"  
  
"Vet inte"  
  
"Kolla spegeln"  
  
"Vilken cool" sa Hilda  
  
"Får jag titta" Martha knuffade sej framför Hilda  
  
Hon tittade i spegeln medans Anne, Mathilda och Zelda gick bort en bit i korridoren.  
  
Plötsligt hörde vi hur Martha föll till golvet. Vi vände oss om och tittade men såg ingenting.  
  
"Vad ska vi göra"  
  
"Säga till någon lärare"  
  
Då kom Dumbledore gående, läraren i förvandlingskonst.  
  
"Albus... Nej jag menar mr. Dumbledore"  
  
"Vad är det"  
  
"Någonting har förstelnat Martha"  
  
"Var?"  
  
"Där borta i andra änden av korridoren"  
  
"Gå genast upp till erat elevhem"  
  
"Okej Mr. Dumbledore"  
  
22 december  
  
"Anne jag måste tala med dej" Det var Tom.  
  
"Vaddå, du vill ju inte ens veta av mej"  
  
"Jo, nu"  
  
"Du ska inte umgås med smutsskallar"  
  
"Säg inte så om mina vänner"  
  
"Vi vill utrota dem så passa dej"  
  
"Du, DU mördade Martha"  
  
"Säg ingenting din lilla unge, du är tillräckligt med skam för mej genom att gå i Ravenclaw"  
  
"Men jag måste."  
  
"NEJ" röt Tom, "och föresten var det inte jag"  
  
"Jo"  
  
"Nej"  
  
"Jo"  
  
"Passa dej unge ett ord..." Han höjde näven slog Anne och hon föll mot marken.  
  
"Lilla Miss Dolder vad har hänt här då"  
  
"Han slog till mej"  
  
"Vem?"  
  
"Tom"  
  
"Tom Dolder?, nej sånt skulle inte våran Tom göra"  
  
"Jo men..."  
  
"Pyttsan, jag drar aldrig av något från Tom och tänker inte göra det nu heller miss Dolder"  
  
"Men."  
  
"Avdrag lilla fröken, - 15 höra något p för Ravenclaw, och jag vill inte mer från dej"  
  
2 februari  
  
Alla gillar Tom. Alla utom Dumbledore, och Tom hatar Dumbledore.  
  
Tre nya överfall, idag direkt efter Quiddichmatchen.  
  
Anne misstänker fortfarande Tom.  
  
Det var Sarah, Molly och Arthur från Gryffindor. Alla var i sina elevhem.  
  
"Undra vad Myrtle gör nu" sa Anne  
  
"Hon pratar säkert med alla hennes nya kompisar"  
  
"Hon sa till mej att hon inte hade några kompisar"  
  
"Stackars Myrtle"  
  
Plötslig kom professor Dipper in i rummet.  
  
"Från och med nu kommer lärarna att följa er överallt"  
  
"Varför då"  
  
"För att ni inte ska bli överfallna, så nu går vi ner och äter"  
  
Dom gick ner och åt.  
  
"Usch vad jag saknar Martha och Myrtle. Nu kommer vi aldrig att få prata med henne"  
  
"Vi kan försöka kanske..."  
  
"Men vi har ju aldrig brutit mot reglerna"  
  
"Någon gång måste bli den första"  
  
"Okej då"  
  
"Inte idag bara"  
  
"Okej"  
  
5 Mars  
  
Idag blev Janey Dunk och Amelia Rose från Hufflepuff överfallna.  
  
Alla quiddichmatcher är avslutade.  
  
Inga kvällsaktiviteter, bara sitta i uppehållsrummet.  
  
22 april  
  
Anne, Zelda och Mathilda hade fått lov att gå till biblioteket själva.  
  
"Vi ser om Myrtle är någonstans"  
  
"Där går Rubeus Hagrid, HAGRID, har du sett Myrtle"  
  
"Hon e på toaletten, jag såg henne gå in där för Olive Hornby retade henne"  
  
Hagrid talade sluddrigt och oklart.  
  
De sprang till toaletten.  
  
"Titta hela golvet är blött"  
  
"Anne, blunda och spring"  
  
En röst skrek ganska högt. Hon följde röstens instruktioner och sprang allt vad hon kunde. När hon tittade vad Mathilda och Zelda var såg hon inget. Hon sprang in i ett lärarrum. Hon stannade flåsade och tänkte efter. Plötsligt kände hon igen rösten, Tom!  
  
"Och vad vill miss. Dolder då?"  
  
" Mr. Dumbledore, jag, Zelda och Mathilda var på väg till toaletten, utanför flicktoaletten var golvet helt blött. En röst som liknade Toms skrek åt mej att blunda och springa och det gjorde jag. Sen var Zelda och Mathilda borta. Jag sprang hit"  
  
"Stanna här så meddelar jag lärarna"  
  
Anne stannade på kontoret. Hon fick berätta historien för alla lärare.  
  
"Det här är slutet, alla elever åker hem imorgon, men nu måste vi kolla vad som står på vid flicktoaletten"  
  
"Prof. Brown, kan du följa med lilla Anne upp till sjukhusflygeln"  
  
Anne följde med. Hon la sej på en säng och somnade. När hon vaknade stod Dumbledore där.  
  
"Hur mår du Anne?"  
  
"Bra, och hur mår Zelda och Mathilda och vad hände"  
  
"Vi får väll lov att berätta för dej, miss Stone har hjälpt dej att packa din väska."  
  
"Vad händer ska skolan stänga?"  
  
"Ja, ikväll går tåget men först, så ska jag berätta för dej. Du sprang men miss. Boat och miss. Andrews stannade kvar. Dom ligger nu förstelnade"  
  
"När vaknar dom och Martha då"  
  
"Alla förstelnade elever kommer att bli botade på fredag, för då är Mandrgororna klara, dom åker hem på lördagen"  
  
"Och vilken dag är det?"  
  
"Tisdag, nu måste jag gå och tala med prof. Dippet"  
  
"Hejdå"  
  
Anne slumrade till. Hon vaknade av en hög röst.  
  
"Lyssna alla elever, ni skall inte packa era väskor, jag upprepar, skolan ska inte stänga"  
  
Anne hörde röster i korridoren. Prof. Dumbledore kom in.  
  
"Jag måste tyvärr meddela Anne att Myrtle Zefanii har avlidit, monstret har dödat henne, de gjorde det samtidigt som dina väninnor förstelnades, men vi har tillfångatagit monstret och gärningsmannen"  
  
"Jag vet vem" Anne grät samtidigt som hon talade.  
  
"Vet du?"  
  
"Jag har vetat hela tiden, det är Tom, ojsan jag fick ju inte säga"  
  
"Jag vet det med men Rubeus Hagrid har blivit fasttagen, jag har övertalat dom att se till så att han blir utbildad till skogsvaktare"  
  
"Stackars Hagrid, vi vet ju att det inte var han"  
  
"Fast det vet bara du och jag. Jag antar att du inte vill åka hem till barnhemmet där du och Tom bor?"  
  
"Jag vill minst av allt träffa honom"  
  
"Jag har fixa så att du får gå på ett annat barnhem och till hösten kommer du att gå på Drumsdrang, men du måste hålla kontakt med mej!, Fast bara om du vill alltså"  
  
"Okej proffesorn, men vad händer med mina vänner?"  
  
"Det får dom avgöra, Myrtles föräldrar kommer nu jag måste prata med dom"  
  
4 juni  
  
Anne fick gå i skolan hela terminen och hon bestämde sej för att gå kvar på Hogwarts, men hon skulle flytta till en foster familj. Dom var trollkarlar men hade inga barn. Hennes kompisar var levande igen. Hon hade inte berättat för dem om Tom.  
  
"Anne!"  
  
"Tom?"  
  
"Jag måste prata med dej"  
  
"Inte igen"  
  
"Vad är det här?"  
  
Han höll upp hennes dagbok.  
  
"Ge hit den"  
  
"Nej. Den här tar jag"  
  
Anne läste den första trollformeln hon kunde komma på.  
  
"Petrifikus Totalus" Hon tog dagboken. "Hejdå Tom"  
  
Hon gick en bit och läste en upphävningsförtrollelse.  
  
Sen sprang hon till Ravenclaws uppehållsrum. Hon skrev klart sina sista ord och gömde den i sjundeårselevernas sovsal. 


End file.
